titanic_the_legend_goes_onfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly
"''I'm always a perfect lady with nothing to be ashamed of, so leave me alone." — Molly to Stockard. 'Molly '''is one of the main characters in the movie, voiced by Pat Starke. Biography Molly was rich, famous, endowed and gorgeous singer and owner of Kate and her mate. She went to Titanic with Kate and her mate, and met Gaston on pier, who complimented her on her looks. She then became Titanic's first class passenger and it's lounge singer, met Stockard, and was always accompanied by him. She was on deck with Stockard when they were approached by Gaston who apologised to her for his behaviour on pier and rivaled Stockard for her affections. Stockard immediately disliked Gaston and tried to discourage Molly from having relationships with passengers, but she didn't listen to him, saying that she's a perfect lady and has nothing to be ashamed off. Then they were approached by Gaston again who took Molly from Stockard, much to his irritation, and gave her Angelica's locket. Molly attended the ball with Kate and her mate. During the ball, she approached Gaston and told him that someone stole the locket. Later, she went on the stage and began singing again. When Angelica arrived, Gaston approached her, saw the locket on her and looked at singing Molly. He initially wanted to do something about it and to try and return it to her, but William asked him to hush and left with Angelica. Then, after seeing them dance, Gaston realised how much they love each other and how happy they are together, and decided to leave them and let Angelica have her locket. He was happy for them and smiled while looking at them. However, Molly also noticed the locket on Angelica and was not so happy about it as she wanted it back. She looked at smiling Gaston, and continued singing. Later, when Angelica and William left, she approached Gaston again and told him that Angelica stole the locket, however, he defended her and said that he doesn't think it's her. Then Stockard approached and told them that locket has returned to it's rightful owner and that it was Gaston who stole it before giving Molly. Upon hearing this, Molly slaped Gaston and left, while Stockard looked at him and smiled snidely. Gaston followed her and tried to apologise, but she ignored him, returned on stage and continued singing. When ship hit iceberg and began sinking, Molly chose to stay behind on the ship with her band and sing with them until the end. She sent Kate and her mate away on one of the boats, remained on ship and continued singing. Gaston also decided to stay by her side for as long as he can and proudly stood by her right while she sang. He even reprimanded one of the crew members for trying to leave, while Stockard left on one of the boats, shoving another crew member out of the way to get a spot on it, sharing it with Angelica, Victoria, Ernest and his sister, and leaving Molly and Gaston to die. Molly died along with her band when ship sank, Gaston, however, survived, and Kate and her mate mourned her while looking at the sinking ship. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased